


I fell

by Tpants



Series: RS 24hr Challenge Collection [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, one step from a bad pick up line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpants/pseuds/Tpants
Summary: Sirius fell. Remus is pretty sure Sirius is taking him down with him.





	I fell

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the RS24HRchallenge  
> Prompts: heaven, hell, hot, Soho (London), silver spoon, sugar cube, rum, secret, leather, and this picture: https://ericlindsay.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/chin_0026.jpg
> 
> Originally posted: https://artymakeart.tumblr.com/post/169606641807


End file.
